Pinky Promise
by Bridgr6
Summary: "You have to pinky promise." Mac spends a day with his goddaughter...read and review


Well, this is my first Mac/Lucy fic...I hope you like it. I live and breath for comments...so comment...please :)

* * *

"I tall!" Lucy giggled as Mac hoisted her onto his shoulders. They walked through Winston Park, taking a shortcut from Lucy's favorite swing set to his apartment. The early morning sun beat down on Mac's face, providing a warm breeze that wafted through the air. Lucy's small hands were wrapped loosely around his forehead and he had a cautious hold on her feet to keep her steady. He could feel the syrup from Lucy's chocolate chip pancakes finding its way from her hands to his hair and forehead.

"See da birdies, Mackie?" Lucy asked, looking up at the small blue jays gliding softly from tree to tree.

"Yeah, Luc," he chuckled, loving the slight weight of her on his shoulders, the way her pink glittery sneakers thumped gently against his chest, her endless joy and energy. Before Lucy had bounded into his world, little girls had been like aliens to him. Now, he looked forward to the weekends he got to spend with his little goddaughter. He didn't even mind playing tea party or beauty shop (even if it did involve Lucy spiking his hair into funny mohawks) because he just loved spending time with her. Suddenly he felt her sugar-coated hands slip over his eyes and the world went black.

"You can't see da birdies now!" Lucy giggled. He stopped walking and spun in circles.

"Oh no, I'm losing control…I can't see!" he joked. Lucy giggled endlessly and moved her hands back to his forehead. He chuckled and resumed walking in a straight line.

"So, what are we going to do today, kiddo?" Mac asked, tugging on her ankles gently.

"We go to secret place?" Lucy asked and suddenly her grinning face was upside down in front of his, her golden curls tickling his face. Mac chuckled and blew a curl out of his face.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled and her head moved out of his vision as she leaned back on his shoulders, looking up at the sky.

"You know why it a secwet, Mackie?" Lucy asked.

"Nope," he replied casually.

"It a secwet cause only me and you knows abouts it," Lucy explained.

"Doesn't that make it top secret?" Mac asked.

"Uhuh…toppety, toppiest, top secwet," Lucy giggled.

"Wow, that's really secret" Mac said.

"Yup, that why even if dey try to take away your dolly and toys you don't tells them abouts it," Lucy told him seriously, as if losing toys would be the ultimate punishment for everyone.

"Even if they try to take away my dolls?" Mac feigned surprise.

"You have to pinky promise," Lucy said, holding up her pinky.

"I pinky promise." he said and hooked his pinky with hers.

"Good, cause best fwiends keep da biggest secwets," Lucy said. "And we is best, best fwiends, Mackie," she added and he felt his heart warm.

"Good, cause I don't buy ice-cream cones for just anyone," he said as they neared an ice-cream stand.

"I love ice-cream!" Lucy exclaimed. Mac chuckled and lifted her off of his shoulders and set her on the ground next to him.

"Two small strawberry cones," he told the vendor. Mac paid for the cones and felt Lucy's small hand slip into his as they changed their destination from his apartment to their secret place. They walked in silence for a moment as they licked their ice-cream cones. Lucy gently swung their hands and hopped with each step. They took a turn off the main trail and walked down a gentle, wooded slope that flattened into a beach. Mac stopped and held Lucy's cone as she took off her shoes and then he kicked off his own shoes. Lucy giggled as her feet sank into the warm sand with each step. They walked towards the old wooden play structure that stood half in the water further down the shore. Mac figured it must have belonged to the family that had vacated the large home on the top of the beach.

Mac and Lucy had found it while walking on a wooded trail in the park a few months ago. Lucy had heard the sound of waves and had pulled Mac with her in search of them. He smiled at the memory of Lucy's ecstatic expression as she had spotted the old play structure that seemed secluded from the outside world. She had immediately claimed it theirs and ever since they had visited it every chance they had gotten.

They sat on the wooden planks that formed a makeshift deck over the water. The deck hung less than a foot over the water; just enough so Lucy could dip her toes in the water. Lucy giggled as a wave crashed against the wood and sprayed their faces with mist. Mac smiled down at Lucy as she finished her ice-cream and grinned up at him through the mask of strawberry ice-cream that covered her mouth and cheeks. It seemed that almost every food she ate ended up more on her face than in her mouth. It was another little girl phenomenon he would probably never understand.

Soon, Lucy was talking fast, telling him all about the Easter Bunny, preschool, Hello Kitty, her dolls, her dolls' clothes, her dolls' hair, her friends' dolls…just about everything a little girl had on her mind. After a half hour of nodding, listening and pretending to understand the difference between Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, he carefully lifted her from the play set. Her eyes dropped sleepily as he carried her back to the trail. With her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into the crook of his neck, she was soon fast asleep. He could feel her light breathing against his neck as he walked up the steps to his apartment building. He rode the elevator up to his floor and found Danny and Lindsay waiting outside his door.

Lindsay smiled at the perfect Kodak moment of godfather and goddaughter. She loved that Mac always found time to spend with Lucy. She knew Lucy loved spending time with him. She smiled as she remembered Lucy's actions last week.

_Flashback_

_Lindsay walked into the kitchen with the laundry basket cradled on her hip, she smiled at Lucy who sat at the kitchen table, working diligently on making a bracelet. Her bucket of colorful beads and strings was set out in front of her and occasionally she would did in it for a bead and then pull it out with a triumphant grin on her face. Lindsay set down the laundry basket and sat beside Lucy, who smiled at her, waving a blue and green bracelet in her face. _

"_Look, Mommy!" she said. Lindsay grinned at her daughter._

"_That is a really cool bracelet, Lucy," she praised._

"_It for my best friend in the whole wide world!" Lucy gushed with joy as she placed the last bead in the string. _

"_Oh? And who would that be?" Lindsay asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Mackie!" Lucy beamed up at her before pulling out another bracelet that was almost identical except for the pink and purple beads. "I haves one just like it!" she said proudly._

"_It's perfect, honey, he's going to love it," Lindsay smiled._

Of course, Lindsay had been right…Mac loved the bracelet. He may not be willing to admit it, but the smile that had appeared on his face when Lucy had given him it had said it all. Lucy had, of course, made Mac vow to never ever take it off. Don and Danny found it highly amusing, but Lindsay found it endearing and by the googly eyed looks she had been giving Mac, Stella did too.

Lindsay pulled herself out of her thoughts as Mac gently lifted Lucy into Danny's arms.

"Did you guys have a good day?" Lindsay whispered quietly, so she wouldn't wake Lucy.

"We had a great day," Mac whispered. Lindsay thanked him for watching Lucy about fifty times before they finally left. As the small family walked to the elevators Lucy stirred in and opened her eyes, looking over Danny's shoulder at Mac. She raised her finger to her lips with a cheeky grin. Mac held up his pinky and Lucy quickly followed suit, sticking her pinky in the air and grinning at their silent promise. Mac watched them disappear in the elevator before stepping into his apartment. He smiled as he shrugged off his jacket...yep, it had been a great day.

* * *

THE END! I hope you liked it...once again, please comment. I love suggestions so if there is something you want me to write feel free to tell me! Thanks again!

-B


End file.
